


Not Them... (K Project Men)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Child Injury, Gen, Hospitalization, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When their children end up in the hospital, the K men rush to their sides.Small blurbs of a 'what if' scenario. Mikoto, Kurou, Reishi, Saruhiko, Yata, and Andy.





	Not Them... (K Project Men)

Mikoto would have a rage like no other once he hears that his child was taken to the hospital. That’s his son, we’re talking about. Whoever caused this would have to start digging their own grave, because there’s nowhere on this planet that this man wouldn’t go to find and murder that son of a bitch. However, Izumo would bring him to reason to go see his son first and find out his situation and how his condition is before going on a manhunt. Mikoto would also have unreasonable self-loathing that he couldn’t protect his only child. It would be really hard for him to see his young one laying so still in a hospital bed, because he would rather it be him instead.

 

Kuroh would be overwrought with worry for his daughter, and he’d head to the hospital as soon as he could. He would ask all the questions: What happened? Who else was involved? How serious is it? Will she be alright? How long until he can see her? He’d want all the answers he could get, and would stay as long as he needed to until he could see his little girl. Once he was let in her room he would immediately claim the chair next to her bed, staying by her side the entire time. Shiro (Adolf) and Neko would come by to make sure he was alright and get him food or something to drink while he stayed with her. He couldn’t be there for her if he wasn’t taking care of himself.

 

When Seri tells him that his daughter is in the hospital, Reisi would be in utter shock. Like Kuroh, he would ask Seri for any details on the incident she had before putting her in charge while he goes to the hospital in a rush. He would actually be quite flustered as his brain processes what exactly is going on, where is her room, why isn’t the doctor in here??? He would feel a lot of regret for not being able to be with her so often, and if he had just maybe he could have prevented this. He would apologize to her at her bedside, even if there was nothing he could’ve done, because he feels so guilty for not being with her.

 

Yata wouldn’t even take a moment to think before dropping everything and hurrying to the hospital as fast he could go. His mind would be racing, wondering what had happened, whos ass did he have to beat, were you already there. Once he arrives he would insist on going to see her, even if no visitors were allowed yet. It would take security and your distraught coaxing to have him sit in the waiting room with you. The entire waiting experience would grate on his nerves, holding your hand tightly in his own. When you’re both allowed to go back he would be eager to see her, but hesitate before going in. How bad was she, after all? However, whatever ounce of strength he had holding him together would vanish once he saw her, and not even you would be able to stop his tears of anguish.

 

Saruhiko would be in denial at first; there was no way his son was in the hospital. He had always taught him to be careful, to always keep an eye on his surroundings. He wouldn’t forget what he had taught him, would he? Even though his mind would tell him it couldn’t be true, his body would move on it’s own, hurrying to the hospital as he stayed on the phone with you, your voice continuing to talk into his ear. When he arrives at the hospital he’ll immediately look for you, hugging you tightly upon finding you. Even as you cried into his chest, his mind would still try to deny it. The smell of the hospital wasn’t real; this was all a bad dream, wasn’t it? His precious boy couldn’t be in a place like this; he just couldn’t be. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t be...

 

Andy would sob upon finding out his child was in the hospital; his emotions would go haywire, and he would just cry for ages if Ryuho didn’t get him to the hospital himself. He would be so confused; why had his little girl been caught up in an accident like that? He wouldn’t be able to make sense of it until the doctor told him the details of the situation, which would just cause him to sob all over again. He would summon every bit of strength he could muster to go in that room alone. When he sees her, his heart breaks in two; that wasn’t his daughter, was it? There’s no way it could be. His girl was so full of life; the girl in that bed could’ve been a corpse if it wasn’t for the heart monitor to tell him that she was alive. He’d be glued to the chair beside her, and the other Scepter 4 members would come by to see them both, helping Andy with whatever whenever they could.


End file.
